When The Tears Fall
by mickeymac
Summary: The Flock have been betrayed, captured, and taken. But not to Itex. Now they are at VanCrax a place worse than the School. They have all changed, but one thing that is the same is their desire to get out. Nothing can take that away. PERMANENT HIATUS.
1. Change

**Yo.**

**Santy here, reporting for duty.**

**Disclaimer: OMG, I do not own Maximum Ride!! GOSH! **

I should have known better. I should have known that I couldn't, can't, trust him.

It was a bad move on my part to believe that Jeb was on our side.

He goes and says he's my dad, and that he was working for us all along.

I am so, so stupid to believe that load of crap.

On our side, right.

Well, actually, he wasn't working for Itex.

Instead, he was working for someone worse. Way worse. This company named VanCrax.

We, the flock and me, are there now, and they torture us more than they did at the School.

I never thought that I would rather be at the School but times change, and so do people.

The Flock has changed so much, and I don't know what to do.

I give the pep talks, but they don't sound believable to my own ears.

Nudge is silent and melancholy. Iggy isn't sarcastic anymore; he's down right pessimistic and detached from everyone.

Angel has lost all hope, and seems colder, is colder. Once the sweet little girl, the baby sister of the Flock, she is now depressed and impossibly deadpan.

Gazzy has been consumed by hatred to everyone, even to the Flock.

And Fang, my Fang, he was always quiet and seemingly impassive, but now he doesn't care about anyone, he doesn't care about getting out of this hellhole.

He doesn't even care about not caring.

I want to give them all the life that they deserved, or at least themselves back.

We need to get out, but I don't know how we can.

Not like that's going to stop me.

We will get out.

We won't let them win.

Ever.


	2. Cutter

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. Yet…**

" Get up" a man ordered me. My eyes shot open and I slid my hand over to Fang's shoulder, but stopped myself.

That wouldn't do me any good. Might as well let him have a little sleep. I sighed and sat up in my cell. That's what they have here, cells.

The entire Flock and I are in one, but we sleep so far away from each other that we could be in separate cages at the School.

I had to bite my lip to keep from crying. Unless my tears were going to magically transport us out of here, then they weren't worth shedding.

The whitecoat grabbed my arm and yanked me out once I was within reach. I wanted to fight him, but I didn't have the strength. I don't have much of anything these days, actually.

He dragged me along in an endless white hallway until we came to a metal door. Well, a metal door different from the millions that we passed on the way down here.

In the room was a single chair and a treadmill. These people desperately need some HGTV. I was then ordered to run. On the treadmill. On glass. Barefoot. At 50mph. For five. Straight. Hours.

When I finished running, I was certain that I would never be able to walk again.

We got back to my cell and he shoved me inside and locked the door. Everyone was awake when I came in. Good thing too, because I stumbled and almost fell on Iggy. "Walk much?" he said gruffly."Now a days, that's all I can do, Iggy." I retorted without thinking.

"God bless the birdkids," Angel said coldly.

No one said anything for about 30 minutes until our 'food' came. "Once, just once, I want my crap to be fresh," Gazzy growled. I sighed. I don't even do anything about him cussing anymore.

Nudge glared at the grey mush on her plate and opened her mouth to say something, and my heart leapt at the prospect that she might actually talk today. Instead, she slid back into her silent mode.

It's funny. Four months ago, if you told me that I would want Nudge to talk on and on, I wouldn't believe you.

I sure as hell would know.

The whitecoat that brought us our 'breakfast' came back about 45 minutes later. Another woman was there and she took me away for more 'testing'.

We had just entered the room when her phone rang.

She answered and I heard a man on the other end say, "… a commotion in room H41776" and that "… several men were down" my heart jumped.

They were fighting back!

I must have smiled, because Bitchy Witchy Whitecoat slapped me hard.

She went back to her phone. "Get the tasers"

My stomach dropped. It surged back up, but instead of grey crap, it was filled with anger.

B.W.W suddenly dropped all of her papers and ran out the room. They were still fighting!

But all too soon, there was the stomach-clenching sound of electricity meeting flesh.

Their screams lingered I my head long after the Flock stopped crying out.

My tears started to come and I couldn't stop them.

No.

I looked around the room for the first time.

A chair, desk, paper towels, tubes, a glass cup…

Ah.

I strode over to the desk and abruptly dropped the cup on the floor.

Water spilled on to my feet as I reached down and grabbed particularly sharp piece.

I pressed down and I suddenly remembered the beach, so long ago.

I remembered the broken shell and how I had tried to cut out my chip.

I had promised Fang that I would never do that again.

I lied.

I have been cutting regularly ever since.

I shut out the memory and pressed down.

Hard.

I felt my own blood trickling down, but I didn't stop.

If my family was in pain, I would be too.

Gasping, I stopped.

I put the glass in a shallow hole that I had made in my white sweat suit that everyone wore.

Well, everyone that falls under the term mutant freak, that is.

I threw the unused glass in the trash bin and grabbed some paper towels to wipe up the water.

I threw those away too.

I cleaned my cut with the paper towel and covered my wrist with my sleeves.

No one will ever know about It.

They haven't for months.

Yeah, I know you're all surprised.

Max cuts?

Yes, in fact I do.

I'm not proud of it, but it's a part of my life now and I have accepted it.

I don't do it to die.

I don't do it for pity.

Hell, no one even knows!

I don't do it because it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside to see my own blood.

I don't know why I do it.

I just do.

Sure, I try to stop, and you'd think being kept in a cell would stop me.

It doesn't.

I wonder if the Flock knows.

If they do, the sure as hell don't show it.

I've come to realize that this is a serious problem.

I don't do it occasionally.

I do it whenever I can.

I know that I'm a Cutter, I just don't know how to stop it.

Yet.

**That was the darkest thing I've ever written and now I feel all depressed.**

**I'm not going to update in a while because I've been grounded.**

**Stupid Mom.**

**Lol**

**Santy in da POLES says PEAS! Err, PEACE!**


	3. No Freaking Way

**Disclaimer: Me no own Maximum Ride. Me know no why you no understandy.**

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOUR FREAKING MONTHS!! I DESERVED TO BE BEHEADED!! –beheads self- I AM SUPER DUPER CALIFROPER SORRY!! AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I AM STILL IN CAPS LOCK!! OR WHY I'M USING ALL THESE EXCLAMATINO MARKS!! BUT IT GETS THE POINT ACROSS SO WHO GIVES A CRAP!! WHOOO-HOOOOO!! **

**But seriously I am REEEAAALLLYYY sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I got my laptop and computer privileges taken away and I have had to sneak on to get more on this story. But that is no excuse. I am so sorry that I can't even type straight! But since you are reading this I guess I can type straight, but whatever. Now the long awaited third chapter of When Will The Tears Come………..**

**I give to you……..**

**WHEN WILL THE TEARS COME!!**

Two hours later after B.W.W, a.k.a Bitchy Witchy Whitecoat, tortured me, I was finally allowed to go back to my cell.

Its almost funny, a year ago if you put me in a cell I would kill in a way so gruesome that your body would never be found and if it was, no one would be able to decipher what is was or might be.

On that light note, lets go back to the real world.

Or the world outside my thoughts.

Anyway.

She shoved me inside, making me stumble, and without thinking, I snarled at her.

Something blossomed in my chest and filled me with this feeling. It made me feel like fire was course through my veins, straight to my head where it colored everything red.

It made me feel like I had all the strength in the world, and that if we got into a fight, regardless of what you are, mutant, non-mutant, gun toting thug, or law-abiding citizen, that I would, without a doubt, win.

It came to me then. When we were about to fight some flyboys or kick some Eraser butt.

The adrenaline rush. But this was different. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I felt like lava was rising in my throat. And when I clenched my hands, I swear I felt something burn them.

Me.

I snapped out of my thoughts. I remembered where I was and what had just happened, and could have slapped myself for my loss of focus.

I quickly kneeled down next to Nudge, who was closest to the door.

I looked around the room and realized that she had bruises on her body not made by tasers.

She was beat up.

Cold rage seeped into me and I felt the lava stirring in my stomach again.

Everyone else had burn marks but not her. She was doing something, or something happened to her, and she must have fought back, and when the whitecoats ganged up on her, the Flock stepped in.

I felt her neck to see if it was broken, and carefully picked her up and lied her down on the blanket that was her bed, pillow, and mattress.

I carefully examined the rest of them and moved them to their little corners.

After this was done, I leaned up against the wall, in a position that I was in front of the Flock and could see the door.

My thoughts wandered to the fiery feeling I got when I entered the cell.

Its possible that the feeling of adrenaline in my blood overwhelmed me after such a long time without it, but this time felt different.

I felt like I was fire.

Like that I could breathe hard and see smoke.

Was this another 'gift' these people gave me, or was it something programmed into me back at the school?

I heard a noise next to me. It was Gazzy, his blue eyes opening groggily. He touched a burn on his arm and winced.

Sympathy washed through me and I reached out to him. He jumped, and pulled away.

The fiery feeling was replaced with cold.

Icy, icy, cold.

It was the feeling that was associated most with the Flock when I thought about them these days.

It was the word I associated most with me these days.

The way we reacted to each other, the way we thought about life, the way we thought about ourselves.

I pulled back and smiled, trying not to let my hurt show through the holes that were surely there.

Something flashed in his eyes, but it was gone before I could figure out what it was.

His eyes glanced down at my arms and I saw them widen.

"Max," he breathed. "W-What's that?"

I looked down and hissed.

I had rolled my sleeves up without thinking about it and didn't think about the fact that someone might see It.

I opened my mouth to spurt out some lie, but Gazzy shook his head.

"Why"

I blinked. A million thoughts swirled through my head and I reached out and grabbed the only one that was true.

"I don't know"

And I didn't know. I started and I can't stop. I always give myself a reason before I do it, but afterwards, it seems like just an excuse.

"Don't tell anyone. Please" A dim thought crossed my mind that it might be possible that no one would care, but I dismissed that thought.

He shook his head, but I wasn't going to listen to that.

"Please Gazzy. I'm begging you" He looked at me long and hard and right then he didn't seem like he was eight. He could have easily passed for fifty-seven.

"Okay Max. But you have to stop. If you die, we all die. If not literally, then figuratively. We need you. Just like you need us. We have enough people trying to kill us off. By you cutting, you become one of them. Don't"

I gaped at him, but then nodded.

I suddenly laughed wryly.

Gazzy stared at me as if I was on something.

Most likely I am.

"You always could give a convincing speech, even if you had to use someone else's voice to do it."

He chuckled as we both stared into things we could not see.

Our little bonding session was quickly broken apart by someone knocking on our door.

The noise seemed to draw the Flock from their slumber.

I think I growled at whoever it was depriving them of what little sleep they can get.

"Hello? Are you awake?"

I froze. Gazzy froze. The flock froze. Hell, I think the air froze.

It couldn't be.

Whatever he's on, I want it and I want it NOW.

A key jingle-jangled in the lock and the door swung open.

"No freaking way"

Jeb.

Hello, yes I believe hell just froze over.

**Like I said in my first authors note I am really sorry that I haven't updated in months. Four, to be exact. And yeah, I got that last sentence from an episode of Still Standing. **

**I hope you liked the chappie.**

**I would post another right now but I am too tired to.**

**REVIEW!!**


	4. We Need A Plan

**This is basically writing an apology to me; since all my reviewers have basically said forget this load of crap.**

**But just so you know…**

**Get out your guns.**

**I have come back after I fell off the face of the Earth.**

**I could tell you all the things that happened that made me not update but it wouldn't matter anyway.**

**I am so sorry for not updating in such a long time. A lot of stuff came up and I got grounded three times back to back, my computer crashed, and I lost the notebook that had this entire story written down into it, so now I have only like three pages from different chapters.**

**Disclaimer: GAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am so sick of writing these so this is officially my last disclaimer for this story.**

**I DO NOT OWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF I DID WHY WOULD I EVEN BE ON HERE!!!!!!!!! THINK THIS THROUGH PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Now I am giving you a nice long chapter to make it up to you.**

**Hopefully.**

"_No freaking way"_

_Jeb._

_Hello, yes I believe hell just froze over._

Silence ensued after the devil himself walked in.

"Max," Jeb stated quietly. "How are you doing sweetheart? I told those in charge of you that cages wouldn't work out for any of you. Are you getting enough to eat?"

How could he do this to me? To us?

I couldn't speak. I couldn't think.

I just want to know why he seems to want to break us.

If not our bodies, then our souls.

But what's worse, is they fact that I have no one to protect me. To care.

The Flock is just a shell now. We've been here six months, and already our souls have been mangled, stepped on, and ultimately crushed.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

Mistake.

The picture behind my eyes was worse than the one outside.

_---Flashback---_

"…_So I was thinking. What would it be like to be a superhero? You know, with everyone cheering you on and loving you and stuff? I think that Fang could be Batman. I was going to say Superman, but I can't imagine him in those tights. Oops. Haha, guess I can. That'd be hilarious. Don't you think? Iggy? Iggy? Are you listening to me?" Nudge rambled on to Iggy._

_I laughed looking up from my cereal, and Iggy glared up at me._

"_Hey Max! I think that maybe you could be, like, Wonder Woman. Or Cat Woman, most likely Xena Warrior Princess. I love that show. Have you seen it? I---mmph" Nudge glared at Iggy as he slapped his hand over her mouth._

"_I don't know," Iggy said seriously. "Maybe Batgirl, judging by the fact that her and Batman are obviously going to get 'jiggy' with it soon"_

_I stifled a shriek and Nudge laughed._

"_That and the fact that they're in loooooveeeee," Nudge giggled._

_Am I the only one who thinks that this conversation has nothing to do with Batman and Batgirl know? _

_I rolled my eyes and after putting my bowl in the sink, went up stairs to the room I shared with Angel._

_I had just put on my headphone to tune out the world when Fang came in, scowl set in place._

_  
"Their. Calling. Me. Batman," he growled._

"_And you're mad about that?" I couldn't help asking._

_Okkkaaayy... Call me crazy but when Mr. I'm-So-Gothic-And-Emo gets pissed off because someone called him Batman, maybe we're getting soft._

_He made a face. "No, I'm pissed off because their saying that our children's names should be Skull and Cross and Nudge wants to know if she can be a godmother,"_

_I scowled. "Tell them Max said bite me"_

_Fang smirked._

"_I'll be sure to pass on the message,"_

_I threw my pillow at his receding back but missing by about a foot._

_So of course when he threw it back at me it hit me square in the face._

_He snickered and left as I lay back down to simmer in peace._

_I only planned to take a quick little bird-nap._

_Too bad that didn't work out._

_I woke up to my Flock's screams._

_Automatically, I went into fight mode, adrenaline speeding up my heart._

_I practically flew down the stairs, prepared to bash someone's head in._

_But of course, since my karma is still out to get me, it didn't work out quite as planned._

_Three of the New Threats grabbed me before I was even in the room._

_I kicked one in the gut and landed a kick hard enough to snap a normal human's neck like a fortune cookie, but the only thing that came from that was a broken foot. _

_While I hissed in pain, they swarmed around me and one of them put a gun to my head._

_The entire flock along with Ella and Dr. Martinez were being held with guns to their heads._

_Angel twisted in the grip of her captor to look at me, but only succeeded in getting punched in the stomach._

_Cold rage seeped through me, replacing the dread I could feel clutching my heart._

_Everyone looked fine minus the guns practically glued to their craniums._

"_What do you want," I called, determined to not let my fear show._

_A tinkling laugh told me that I hadn't fooled them._

"_Why, you, of course," a female New Threat said, smirking._

_Ella shrieked suddenly and my head whipped to the side to see._

_She was now pinned up against the wall, her tears making stains on the paint._

_I struggled against my captor but once again, my efforts were fruitless._

"_Shut up!" a New Threat with perfectly manicured, red nails growled._

_Ella turned around with surprising speed and bit her hand._

_Nails swore, shaking her long scarlet hair out of her eyes before backhanding her across the jaw._

_She dug said nails into Ella's scalp making her scream and once again, I fought to get free._

_I saw Dr. Martinez doing the same but with the same results._

_I heard the outraged muffled screams and hisses of suppressed pain from the Flock and felt like crying._

_Snap out of it! I commanded myself._

_What was going on?_

_I felt like I couldn't get a good grip on my emotions, like no matter how I was trying to be strong I couldn't be._

_Maybe that was why I couldn't fight._

_Maybe that was why I couldn't get there in time, or get there __**at all.**_

_Maybe that was why Ella died._

_Nails grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, before throwing her against the opposite wall._

_Ella was sliding down, still breathing, when Nails grabbed her ponytail and snapped it back, breaking her neck._

_I felt myself falling, even though I was still upright._

_I heard a gut-wrenching scream and realized it was me, but I couldn't stop._

_I was kicking and shrieking and trying to kill something, anything and saw my mom in the same position of helplessness._

_Iggy was losing it, the New Threat holding him was having a hard time as he fought._

_Nudge was crying and slipping down to the floor, her muscles taut, as was Angel._

_Gazzy and Fang roared while fighting the tears slipping down their cheeks._

_I heard a car outside and naive hope filled me._

_Maybe Jeb knew how to stop these things. Maybe he could help us._

_Maybe…_

_But when Jeb entered, he was smiling, even as he saw Ella's body by the couch._

"_I see you've met my family, Scarlet," he said as calm and happy as if he was meeting an old friend._

_She nodded curtly. "Jeb"_

_I choked on my own air._

_What?_

"_Max. How many times do I have to tell you? You're being here put them all in danger. I could say that you ultimately caused this," Jeb said, as if scolding a child for eating ice cream before dinner._

_I couldn't speak._

_His indifference to my sister's death and betrayal of our trust made me a mute, my tears stopping before they got to my eyes. _

"_How… How could you? I-I trusted you. I let you into my home, and my heart and you-you-you," Dr. Martinez sputtered, anger, hurt, and betrayal making it impossible to go on._

"_Not to mention your bed, sweetheart," Scarlet murmured, a smirk on her face._

_Rage seeped through me only to be stopped cold by the hole caused by Ella's murder by the hands of this cruel cold-hearted bitch._

"_Enough, Scarlet," Jeb said warningly._

_She shrugged and snapped her gum before turning to each of us in turn._

_With a smirk on her face she nodded._

_I felt a hand crawl up my back to my scalp and I leaned backwards against my will._

_The same hand reached my forehead softly, but I could feel that something was happening._

_The world got dark around the edges before turning black._

_The last thing I heard before losing consciousness forever haunted me._

_A gunshot rang out and hit exactly where my mother was standing._

_---End Flashback--- (AN 1)_

When I opened my eyes, I wasn't surprised to feel tears slipping down my cheeks.

"Are you _stupid? _Dumb? Crazy? We already figured out that you're suicidal from the fact that you came in here without an armada or at least a gun," Iggy snarled.

"No Iggy," Jeb smiled. "I am neither of those things. I just wanted to see how you were all holding up,"

I snapped.

"How we're holding up? How we're _**holding up**_? Let's reflect shall we? First you _**betray **_us, then _**shoot**_ my _**mother,**_ don't care that my sister was _**murdered **_before our eyes, we find out that you were the one that gave the order to Erasify Ari, and you programmed an expiration date into _**your own son**_!"

He crossed the cell in three quick strides and slapped me across the face.

I turned to him, anger making me cold.

I felt the lava I felt earlier rising in my throat and it took all I had to not kill him right then.

"You're speaking out of anger, Max. Speak with your mind,"

Now I was pissed.

"You're damn right I'm speaking out of anger. And you're darn straight that I don't give a _**damn. **_You betrayed us _**twice. **_Almost had us_** killed**_ on _**numerous**_ occasions and then you waltz your ass in here like your _**frickin**_ King Pin and expect me to be _**happy**_?!?" I shook my head.

"Man, get out of here, your giving me grey hairs,"

Jeb's face was hard.

"Don't take that tone with me, Maximum,"

"Oh spare me the parental crap and _**get the fuck out!!!**_" AN 2

He glared at me, hatred clear in his eyes, before turning on his heel and leaving.

I sighed, rubbing my hand over my temple, while trying to pull my thoughts away from how much fun I could have with a blowtorch, whiteout, and bleach combined with human flesh. (AN 3)

"That went well," Angel said, and I must have only imagined the smirk that graced Nudge's features.

I gritted my teeth and stood up slowly before turning around to face the Flock.

Nudge looked up at me with new eyes and I felt Angel's fierce determination without looking.

"This doesn't change anything," Iggy stated.

"We're still trapped. And never going to get out," he sighed.

"Oh shut _**up**_. No one needs your freaking outlook on how we will all die in seven days. I know that we're stuck. I'm willing to bet that everyone else knows that too. We don't need someone telling us we're screwed when we can see it for _**our damn selves**_! So why don't you just shut up so we can at least die in _**peace**_!" Gazzy bellowed.

I blanked.

The two had been best friends, and had fought each other since we got here, but it was never like this.

Iggy turned around to face where Gazzy's voice had come from.

"What did you say to me," he said his voice wintry.

"I didn't stutter. I thought you of all people would now that blind boy"

I darted between them before it came to blows. Gazzy was about ten inches shorter than Iggy at 11 and like all of us tall for our age, and at 5'4 he could land a few punches on Iggy before Iggy caught on.

"Stop it. Stop it. STOP IT!" I screamed.

"Fighting each other isn't going to magically transport us out of here so chill the hell out,"

I turned to Iggy.

"If you don't believe that we can get out then die. I don't need someone like that around here. _**WE **_don't need anyone like that around here. They want you to lose hope. And by doing so, they've won."

I turned to the entire flock.

"All we do is gripe and do nothing. All we do is talk. And some of us don't even do that," I said turning to stare at Fang and Nudge. "I wonder. Who are you people? 'Cause ya'll sure ain't the flock. The flock never gave up. Hope was our one constant companion. They wouldn't have fallen to these people. As you notice, I speak the term people lightly. What happened?"

"The Iggy I knew cared about us. He wanted to be with us. He used to not act like we're dirt,"

I turned to glare at Gazzy. "Are you a clone? Because my Gazzy loved his family. My Gazzy didn't have a mean bone in his body," I spat.

"Angel. Know I know that you can't be her. Angel was sweet. Angel was kind. Angel was my baby.

I swiveled to look at Nudge. "Say something. Anything. Because Nudge talked. She could talk on and on and on about nothing, but she was my sweet chatterbox. She wore her heart on her sleeve and cared. She couldn't hate, but she could love,"

I saw Fang move out of the corner of my eye and moved in on him. "Hey. Hi. I'm Max. Remember me? You might if you at the very least saw me. You don't know what the hell is going on because you're too wrapped up in yourself to notice. Talk to me. All of you talk to me," I said, turning around once more.

"I know I'm not perfect. And I have the scars to prove it," I rolled up my white sweatshirt for the second time that night and waved it around like it was money.

"I gave up too. I know that. I know that I shouldn't have. These are my fault and I take full responsibility. I would love to say that the bastards here made me do it, but that'd be a lie. I wanted a way out of this mess, out of this life, and I didn't think of you guys. That was my mistake. But now I realize that I can't be so selfish anymore. I will not, can not, be that way anymore. I will not accept that anymore. They have kicked us, but we are not down. They bent us, but we are not broken. They beat us, tortured us, and expected us to just roll over. But that's not going to happen. Not while I' m alive. Even if I have to drag, drug, and kidnap you, I am going to get you out of here even if it's the last thing I do on this Earth. Love me for it, hate me for it, either way, you need to get over it," I finished.

As my words drifted off, I felt the power beneath my voice. I knew that if someone got in the way of our escape.

"If we're going to be getting out," I heard Fang start, and kept my surprise off my face.

"We need a plan," I finished.

**W-O-W that was a long chapter.**

**10 pages on Word and over 2,729 words**

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating for such a long time though.**

**AN 1: Sorry for the long flashback. This is a very important thing to know by the way. Everything in here has a purpose in later chapters. **

**AN 2: Sorry for the f bomb **

**AN 3: Don't try it. Trust me**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


End file.
